The present invention relates to a lock device and more particularly to a lock and stop mechanisum for preventing sliding movement of a sliding panel such as a sliding door, window, and the like.
Sliding glass doors or windows typically have a lock which secures the sliding door or window to a frame structure. These locks are easy to manipulate and do not allow an acceptable level of security. In order to further secure sliding doors and windows, a wooden rod has been placed between the frame of the sliding member and the frame of the stationary member. However, the wooden rod may be easily removed by shaking or tilting the sliding member. Various other lock devices have been used to prevent unauthorized sliding movement of the sliding member. Examples of such structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,508 and 4,304,429. However, some of these prior art devices were of complicated construction, and were expensive and difficult to use.